Life of What Is Left
by suicideblondie
Summary: Basiclly a romantic sequel to the third book. Enjoy. First FanFic plz rr
1. Return Home

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from the Lord of the Rings novels...they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his wonderful stories. Also the song that Arwen sings is not mine it is from the 3rd movie and sung by Annie Lennox.  
  
The splash of the water against the pale rocks bordering the mystic land of elves was rhythmic and simple. Compared to the excited beating of the two creature's hearts that were standing upon them, it was absolutely nothing, just another distraction in a world where at the moment they were far from. Aragorn looked into Arwen's eyes pleading for an answer.  
  
"Why are you here?" he whispered softly, "I thought you left long ago for the Grey Heavens? You were unsafe for so long...if you had been hurt I would have never forgiven myself."  
  
"Aragorn..." Arwen cooed in elvish "Do not worry yourself with what did not become...I am alive and so are you. We mourn those who were killed, but right now nothing else matters." Her ice-blue eyes melted his heart and he gave into the gentle argument. Wrapping herself around his strong arm they walked up to the crystal palace set into the beautiful environment that could house only others of the same beauty. Elves. She walked slow and gracefully...almost like a dance. Arwen had pale, porcelain-like skin with blood red lips and long, dark, lashes that surrounded icy blue eyes. Most beautiful were her shell shaped ears that came to a subtle point. She had a lean, tall body. Aragorn was walking king like but at the same time free and rugged like the ranger his life was before the great adventure he had set out on...only to return a few days before now. He was rugged and handsome with dark angled features and welcoming eyes.  
  
The two finally reached the door to Arwen's chamber. They entered quietly. "You must rest. The journey was long and hard...though you may deny it I know that you are tired," the young elf maiden persisted, "lay down." She pointed to the simple white, gold and red bed facing the open window.  
  
"You know me all too well m'lady." Aragorn teased. Reluctantly he walked over and lay on the bed. He took in the cool breeze that shifted the sheer drapes and caused a fresh feeling in the room. Before he could mutter a word she said "I know...sleep will not come easily." She floated over to where he lay and kneeled down beside him so their faces were close. Arwen began to sing, her voice soft and calming, with a beautiful tone. Her words were in elvish and drifted so peacefully it was inhumanly possible to imitate what came out of her lungs.  
  
Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
The night is falling  
  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All Souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say  
  
We have come now to the end  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
When her song finished her lover's eyes had closed and he was fast asleep. She got up and leant over to brush her lips across his eyelids. Softly she walked out of the room and down the marble halls. The struggle was over, she found herself repeating. The ring is gone and the struggle is over. There seemed to be some kind of reassurance in the calming words, something that made her feel relaxed and comfortable in the place she was. Before she knew it she had hit the cold floor halls at the bottom of the long flight of stairs spiraling from the floor on which the Heir of Isildor slept. She continued her flowing walk until she ran into seven unexpected guests. They were all sitting, lounging in the Great Hall. She entered the room curiously. Why were they here? The men stood in her presence obviously in awe at what they saw before them. It had been long since they saw such beauty before them. Standing in front of her were the surviving members of the fellowship, here in the House of Elrond. 


	2. After Shock

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me...blah blah blah.(said in first chapter)  
  
sorry I took so long to update  
  
thanx for the reviews...please continue to.  
  
Anyways the story: Chapter 2  
  
"Milady..." Gimli said humbly...dropping to one knee along with the others in front of Arwen. "So long has it been since we last saw your beauty."  
  
"Hush...rise Gimli, Legolas....why do you kneel in my presence? We are friends, do not act like we are strangers." Arwen said, ushering them into a room more suited for comfort. "Now...why have you come?"  
  
"Arwen," Legolas said, "I wish that I could tell you exactly why we are here but the reality is it must be kept a secret. If too many people find out...there could be mass panic. All I can tell you is that there is another great evil about and that we need Aragorns help."  
  
"Excuse me people, but before we get goin' on the long conversations I was wonderin' do you have any ale?" Pippin said boldly, waking the awkward silence.  
  
"Dear Pippin, yes"Arwen chuckled. "Go down the hall until you come to great, large doors. Enter. That is the kitchen. Someone will serve your needs."  
  
"I'll go with him milady...don't need another lost hobbit in your halls now do you aye?" Merry said. Arwen nodded. Clumsily the two hobbits walked down the hall towards the great kitchen.  
  
"Gandalf. I had heard from Aragorn that you would be passing on soon, not that I wish this whatsoever but you are here? I am so confused. And everyone else, Frodo, Sam, dear Sam, Legolas, Gimli. What is going on?" Arwen asked full of curiosity.  
  
"Lady Arwen, please call for Aragorn...we will explain everything to you and him when he gets here, but to explain it more than once fair lady, would be a great effort and I do not believe you wish to hear this sorrowful news more than once." Gandalf said wisely and slowly...he seemed to be struggling with every word he spoke.  
  
"Of course Gandalf." Arwen obeyed and trotted quickly up the stairs holding up some of her lilac dress so not to trip on her way up. She slowed down before she entered the tower room. Pushing the door open slowly, she was surprised to see Aragorn awake and sitting up on the bed. He was looking out the window head in his hands. Noticing the trouble in his face, Arwen rushed to his side.  
  
"Estel, why do you look so troubled?" she whispered, looking deep into his grey eyes. He did not return the glance.  
  
"My dear Arwen, does it seem so childish to have nightmares? Ones you cannot escape, no matter how hard you try?" he asked, without looking away from the window.  
  
She thought about it for a moment...lingering on the uncertainty of why he would be having nightmares. "No, Estel. It is not so childish after all." She sighed. "The Fellowship is here Aragorn, they wish to speak to you, my love." 


	3. Seeing Stone

"The Fellowship? Gandalf? Legolas? They are all here?" Aragorn questioned curiously.  
  
"Yes my love. They wish to see you." She said, running her hand down his cheek and under his chin to lift his head. She stared him in the eyes. " Though I don't know if you want to know what they have to say."  
  
"Have you heard yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, Gandalf said it was all to grief to tell twice Estel." She took his hand and helped him up from the bed. "Come." In an awkward silence, the two of them walked down the same hall Arwen had just danced down...believing everything was beautiful once again. Something evil had come to Middle Earth for a second strike at its precious creatures.  
  
"Ah, Aragorn my lad" Gimli said when they reached the sitting area.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn chuckled and embraced the large dwarf. "Legolas..." he nodded his head to the Prince of Mirkwood. "Gandalf-'' he embraced the old wizard, then ruffled the hair of the two hobbits. "And I am guessing the other two are in the kitchen eh hobbits?" Frodo and Sam smiled.  
  
"All this merrymaking is lovely," said Gandalf "but we do need to get down to business...."  
  
"Of course Gandalf...."Aragorn said, settling into the soft seating with Arwen by his side. He laced his fingers in between hers and she stared at him. He could see the worry in her eyes. Finally he turned back to Gandalf. "Please...get comfortable." They all seated themselves. "Now...what is this evil you speak of?"  
  
Gandalf took a large breath and began. "When the Ring was destroyed...Saurem was destroyed because he was the original owner and creator of it. Many of his allies also perished...for they were weak cursed creatures who could not survive on their own, but his strongest did not." He breathed in deeply and let it out, scanning the Fellowship. "Keromir the Black. He was one of Saurems closest allies and advisors in the forging of the Ring. Because he did not create it personally, and because he was not as weak as the others he could not be killed. And at the first sign war he fled, into places unknown to us. Wherever he was...he was not found. Now that he has learned of his friend's end, he has come back for revenge. And so another shadow falls on MiddleEarth."  
  
"Ah, but Gandalf, how will he know who destroyed the Ring?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Good question, but I have better answer." Gandalf said. He looked towards the kitchen. "Seeing stones end up in funny places don't they?" 


End file.
